Freeform Training
}} Freeform Training is the second training mission in , and the second of the three prologue missions that feature in the game. Both Freeform Training and the third prologue mission, The Final Test, are available to play for free as part of the HITMAN™ free trial. Additionally, all three training missions make a return in ''HITMAN™ 2'','' and do not require the purchase of the Legacy Pack. '''Objectives:' * Eliminate Kalvin Ritter *Locate Exit Description Taking place prior to the events of , Agent 47 is given a simulated mission as his first entrance requirement to join the International Contract Agency. He is tasked with infiltrating a luxury yacht in order to assassinate Kalvin Ritter. The mission is a recreated assignment using ICA training operatives, with simulated environments and weapons.The mission takes place on a poor recreation of a yacht, resembling the setting for Kalvin Ritter's original assassination, used to test agents before acceptance into the International Contract Agency. The yacht is filled with innocent citizens, along with actors to represent special forces, including the target himself. Mission Briefing Guided Training "Welcome to advanced training. This operation'' originally took place in Sydney, Australia. The target was Kalvin Ritter infamous cat burglar also known as "The Sparrow,"'' You will need to infiltrate the yacht, isolate and eliminate your target, and exfiltrate, all without arousing suspicion.Our agent cleverly infiltrated Ritter's private yacht during a social gathering and discreetly eliminated him without any of the guests noticing. Now you will do the same. And remember; as a ICA agent you are the most dangerous person in any room Oh, and don't worry about the training operatives. All weapons are simulated. Good luck, Initiate." :—Diana Burnwood Freeform Training Welcome back, Initiate. As an ICA agent, every challenge you face can be overcome in multiple ways. Complete this exercise again, this time attacking it from a different angle. Vary your strategy, improvise. We will be watching. :—Diana Burnwood Opportunities No Opportunities are Available in this mission. Intelligence No Intelligence is Available in this mission. Challenges There are only 13 Feats for this mission, with no Discovery or Assassination Challenges. There is also no mastery tied to this level, as such, there are no Mission Mastery Points or rewards tied to this mission. Mastery There is no Mastery tied to this mission Disguises *Training Gear *Bodyguard *Mechanic *Terry Norfolk *Yacht Crew *Yacht Security Weapons Gallery Kr.png|Kalvin Ritter. Escalation Contracts There is currently only one escalation contract available in Freeform Training: *The Einarsson Inception Target Lockdown If the fire alarm goes off or Agent 47 is seen trying to kill, Kalvin will be escorted to the safe spot on the top of the yacht. If this safe spot is compromised, he will be escorted to his office instead. Trivia *According to an instruction booklet on the yacht, the whole ship is one set sold by IKEA. *The original mission is mentioned in the introduction of the HITMAN™ 2 pre-order missions HITMAN™: Sniper Assassin, clearly linking Ritter as part of the Yardbirds gang. *Among the guests of the party, there are impersonators of characters that later will become important on the plot of the story, including Thomas Cross and Isabella Caruso. Freeform Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Category:Training